Data
Data is the supreme commander of the Plutonian Expeditionary Forces. Their obsession with victory and morale reassurance is what had placed them into a supreme position during the entirety of the First Galactic War. Personality Data is known for having no personality. The rare moments when they are expressive they are direct to the source and often do not present to be a problem for the overall surrounding room. They are known for believing that machines will be the ones who will reign supreme. History Officially announced in Kid Wars : Command Journal. Data was first launched in 1988. Being part of the original battalion of the Plutonian Expeditionary Forces that would land onto Uranus in 1990. This would not be the first taste of bloodshed that Data would endure but would also reinforce the belief that machines were superior to their fleshy counter-parts. Data would not hesitate to bring a fight with Uranians and would be considered the "single manned army" of the entire expeditionary force. When the Plutonian Royal Family announced the Plutonian withdrawal from Uranus and the Droids would be a remaining force. The Colonies of Pluto would consider Data to be a Droid of excellence for their combat obsession agenda and wouldn't hide behind until the time to act was just right. They would be promoted throughout the years until 1993. Where Data himself along with a battalion of his own would begin the Korgonei Assault. Where a 35 manned platoon would maintain their position in a ditch into the planet for an ongoing 120 days. This would earn the Droid the honor of the Imperial majesty. With the assistance of Prince Colabri. Data and him would conduct the main assault known as the "Dive to the Hive." With the colonies of the Plutonian Royal family developing on record the most lethal artillery guns yet seen throughout the war making their debut on Uranus. The assault was a complete victory with the capture of the Crystal Hive and the Sea of Serpants. Data was then promoted as Supreme Commander of the Plutonian Expeditionary Forces. In 1995, Data would come face to face with the other members of the Droid Empire. Where he then realized he was out of date. As the long thought assumption that Pluto was on their own offensive was dashed with the alliance of the Royal Republic of Mars and their combined Droid presence also showed off that they were in need for allies. In 1994 he made his first trip onto the Planet Mars where he would adopt a machine of his own origins by name of Helios who would learn and develop differently as he noticed that the Droids on Mars acted more like the Uranians and less like his original homegrown brothers. This would continue to manifest deeply inside Data making him have a stronger drive for Droid supremacy over the Planets and even then the Plutonians would eventually have to obey their rule of order. Vice Admiral L.O.G and Data proved to be effective on their own campaigns. With the inclusion of Droid Commander the three became known as the Droids of Appearance. With their first joint operation being the infamous 1995 Orbital Campaign over Uranus which was held from 1995 but was officially crippled in 1998 due to a lack of support from the Plutonian Royal Family who was becoming financially busted. In the same year, Data would come face to face with his first Earth commission operation would be his final assault as he was unfamiliar with how the Earth terrain would be sponsored. Launching the failure of "Oceania Offensive" Which was meant to secure the air over all sea locations in the Atlantic but was met with heavier resistance and the eventual death of Data when his main flagship was annihilated. On all the Pluto Colonies, he was considered the "Best of Machines" where his entire ship and remaining crew was melted down and a statue of him would remain present of a symbol that technological advancements could only be accomplished through sweat and steel. Trivia * Data is the first official Droid to be given military honors. * Out of all the Droid Supreme Command, Data is the only one who wanted to only to stay on the Uranus frontier. Constantly telling others he would not coincide with the other planetary theaters. * He had absolutely no respect for the Droid Empires allies unless they were Machine oriented. Category:Kid Wars Category:Droid Empire Category:Character Category:Villain Category:Machine